Dark Side
by Ghost Riderette
Summary: It was hiss Dark Side... A little song fic T for swearing


**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or Dark Side.**

_There's a place that I know  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone_

Nobody had ever tried to get to know the spy version of Alex. It wasn't pretty, it usually ended up in arguments and losing friends. Everyone would shit themselves if they saw that side and they knew it so they tried to stay away from it. No one was ever brave enough. It was his Dark Side…

_If I show it to you now  
Will it make you run away_

Alex didn't want to show it off either. He was ashamed of it, ashamed of things he could and _would _do to people. He hated it. He was disgusted with it. With himself. It was his Dark Side…

_Or will you stay_

He doubted anyone would even try. He knew he wouldn't try. It was his Dark Side…

_Even if it hurts  
Even if I try to push you out  
Will you return?_

And even if he did show it to people they would just abandon him and run away as fast as possible. It was his Dark Side…

_And remind me who I really am  
Please remind me who I really am_

Over time, the spy Alex had taken over normal Alex's life. Alex didn't know who he was anymore, he'd forgotten. The spy in Alex had killed the normal Alex. The normal Alex was gone now. But the spy Alex left. It was his Dark Side…

_Everybody's got a dark side_

Everyone had a Dark Side. But Alex had a Spy Side. It was his Dark Side…

_Do you love me?_

No one loved him. At least not the way he wanted someone to love him. Not Jack. Not Tom. No one but the spy inside him. It was his Dark Side…

_Can you love mine?_

Some people loved Dark Sides. They thought they were fun with a hint of danger. But Spy Alex was only danger. It was his Dark Side…

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

No one was perfect but then again no one was as dangerous as the spy in Alex. It was his Dark Side…

_But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it_

Even with Dark Sides, other people were worth it. Not him, though. Not the spy. It was his Dark Side…

_Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?_

Would anyone ever love him? Even the spy in Alex knew that no one would. It was his dark Side…

_Like a diamond  
From black dust_

People used to look at Alex like he was an angel. A diamond. But that changed when spy Alex took over. He was now a diamond covered in a movable black dust. It was his Dark Side…

_It's hard to know  
It can become_

Knowing spy Alex was hard. He was always changing. Unpredictable. It was his Dark Side…

_A few give up_

The people that did try gave up pretty soon. They soon left. Left the spy Alex. It was his Dark Side…

_So don't give up on me  
Please remind me who I really am_

He hopped someone wouldn't give and that they would remind him that he was a normal person. But he knew that would never happen because he wasn't a normal person. It was is Dark Side…

_Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?_

No one could love him and he knew it. It was his Dark Side…

_Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it_

He wasn't worth it and he knew it. It was his Dark Side…

_Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?_

Even if his Dark Side left, people would still be weary of him and he knew it. That was how much it had ruined his life. It was his Dark Side…__

Don't run away  
Don't run away

Every time someone new came along Alex prayed that they wouldn't run away but they always did. It was his Dark Side…

_Just tell me that you will stay  
Promise me you will stay_

If someone did stay though, he would make them promise to stay. But they always broke their promise. It was his Dark Side…

_Don't run away  
Don't run away_

'Please don't leave me, please don't leave me…' He would chant. It was his Dark Side…

_Just promise me you will stay  
Promise me you will stay_

'Promise me, promise me, promise me…' He would chant. It was his Dark Side…__

Will you love me? Ohh

"No" was their answer, "No." "No!" "NO!" It was his Dark Side…

_Everybody's got a dark side_

But t was worse. It was his Dark Side…

_Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?_

"No." It was his Dark Side…

_Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it_

"You're not" It was his Dark Side…

_Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?_

"Yes" Sabina said. It was his Dark Side…  
But she didn't care…


End file.
